landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Exploring
:The info on this page was last updated in June 2016. Travel to other Servers and Landscapes The very first time you log into Landmark, you will be on a Pioneer Landscape, so you can learn the basics of building. If you wander off, you will have access to the basic supplies you'll need to upgrade your gathering tools and get materials. You may want to make a build site flag to stake a build site in the world. If you explore the Pioneer Landscape, you'll find plenty of resources to experiment with for both crafting and adding more textures to your building material selection. In Landmark you can travel to other severs (aka Worlds) at will and (at this time) Landmark has several landscapes for you to visit that are all comprised of different biomes. Now step away to mine a little and chop a few trees to gather to wood, Tree Sap, and tree fiber. All of those materials will come in handy as you set out to explore Landmark and choose a spot to begin building when you're ready to stake a build site; you can stake you build site on any landscape you choose and you are not obligated to remain on the server (aka World) you choose during character creation. :For more information on staking a build site see the Build Sites page. Instant Travel You can travel to other Servers and Landscapes at any time, using instant travel features. To learn more see the spire page. Travel over Mountains/Get out of Caves One of the first equipment items you will want to craft is an upgraded grappling hook. Landmark currently has lots of mountains everywhere you go. It also has caves to explore and some of those caves, known as Chaos Caverns, are extremely deep. All player beging with the basic grappling hook, so you can learn to use one before you upgrade. To do so, use your mouse pointer to aim at any solid surface, press Q''' to fire it and enjoy speedy travel everywhere you go or jump as deep into a cavern as you'd like. Travel to Friends Exploring with a friend is always a good thing and it's easy in Landmark. To do so, click on the blue teleport crystal next to your Friend's name in the Friend' list or right-click on their name and choose 'Teleport to Friend' from the options. *Press 'K' to access the 'Friends List Window.' * The image of the friends list to the right has been edited to show you where to click to add friends you already know. * You can right-click on a player in front of you and choose the Add Friend option. Run Faster! At this time, there are no mounts in Landmark, but you can make some gear and a potion that will increase your run speed. '''Gear Items *Adventurer's Sprint Boots Potion *Spirit of the Wolf What to Explore Right now, the most exciting exploration activity is heading into caves or Chaos Caverns to look for loot filled chests or visiting all of the amazing things other players are building. If you want to make the most of exploring caves, make a Cave Sounder to help you find hidden "pocket caves". Cavern Tips *To find other players who are exploring Chaos Caverns ask in general chat or rally your guild mates. You'll see people talking about hunting for chests and most will offer to wait for other players to come to the location of a chest when they find one. This is because everyone within a 50m range of the chest gets loot! *You can also form your own Party (group) if you have friends playing with you. *Learn how to travel to Chaos Caverns on the Spire page. Build Sites Tips *You can simply run around the world and see what you can find and you never know what will be over the next hill. This is because Landmark is "genre agnostic"- meaning that it is not strictly a fantasy world ala Everquest.; players build castles, pyramids, giant statues, space stations and space ships- essentially anything they can dream up and make the effort to create is welcome in Landmark. *You can also use the Gallery to visit build sites.. Make Friends, Explore More Chat can go too fast while in-game, so consider the following ways to meet other players: *Post in the official forums and introduce yourself. *Check the forums for player-run events, many of which may have fun themes in interesting locations. Player events are a great way to make new friends or find a guild too. *Look for streams on Twitch by searching for Landmark. Players frequently stream cave hunting and other events. It's also a great way to ask experienced players questions and make new friends. Some streams also have very helpful demonstrations of building techniques. *Make friends or join a guild. :*One of the best ways to find interesting build sites, to participate in cave exploration, and learn about events is by making friends as you go about in the world, through forming bonds on the forums. You can find guilds by looking for guild info here on the wiki, check for forum posts, or browse guild hosting sites like Guild Portal or Enjin. *Join or form a Party. Players in parties can gather materials together and everyone will get equal materials (ore, stone, etc). Many players form parties just to explore Chaos Caverns in a group. Additional Reading If you're new to Landmark the following pages may be very helpful. Some will give you far more detail than the info here, unless you already and followed all of the links in the article, but some are not linked above. *Spire *Servers and Landscapes (includes a landscapes and biome list) *Biomes (also includes a landscapes and biome list) *Build Sites *Grappling Hook *Gathering *Crafting Possible Bugs *Many players experience a slow loading time when they use the any of the portal options (spire, portal shards, teleport to friend). Reducing Video settings from Ultra (the default) a bit helps some players, though reducing shadows seems to help even more. To force the screen to load during beta, press CTRL + Alt + Delete to put the screen in Windowed mode. Generally, the game will load all of the assets afterwards. The game is currently seeing small tweaks that should help performance, but the major optimization will come as we get closer to launch and most of the other complex systems (like combat and more) are in the game. *You may have to type /join General to activate general chat every time you travel to a new server and, in some cases when you log back in each time. Category:Exploring